Death's Relm
by Shana-Sama
Summary: one of my first. Grammar errors are common, but alas..


One of my oldest fanfics, but the first one on this site… Enjoy. As for people who had blood, gore, death, and all that is gothic, don't read.

I was fighting, the base is under attack, and the soldiers are all traped in the energy storage room. I could hear screams of pain and agoney, from the soldiers that did not get in the storage room in time. The enemies kept coming, and I had been wounded, I was struggling to run, and I could just only charge my weapons. My vision was getting blurry, and I was staggering as i ran, fighting my way to the energy storage. When I reached the storage, I had been hit over ten times. When I had managed to get every one to safety, my vision became disorted, and I colapsed... what happend after, I do not know, all I know is that I'm falling into a dark abyss, and I can tell, death was drawing near. The darkness was endless, and I couldn't see anything, let alone my own hand in front of my face. I noticed a small cyber elf, coming closer to me, and it started to glow brighter than it already was, as it healed me, and the dark abyss started to fade. I whited out, and I woke up seconds later, being carried by a soldier. "Mr. Zero! Are you alright?" the soldier said. "I think so." I said. The soldier let me down, as we continued to the back-up base. When we reached it, foe were pooring out of the base, and started to attack. "Hide until I clear out all of Weil's drones" I said as I ran into the Base, killing drone after drone. I evaded all of the attacks, and killed off all of the drones. I noticed a enemy with a gun around my size, as he charged it up, and fired. it hit my chest moments later, as I was sent flying backwards. "Who're you!" I barked at the figure, as I pulled out my chain rod. "You have no need to know. You'll be dead soon, anyway." The unknown attacker said. I latched my chain rod in the attackers chest, and drew him in, sliceing up with my Z Saber, leaving a gash in my enemy's chest. the unknown attacker tried to shoot me in my head, but I ducked, as the beam of energy hit the wall blowing a hole in the wall. Then, I took the optrotunity to slice the figure's abdomen. My enemy jammed it's gun into my chest, knocking the air out of me. when I bent forward in reaction, he shot me in the back, but it was stronger than the last one. with the newly formed hole it my abdomen, I was choughing up blood, but continued to fight. My foe tried to shoot me again, but I was able to evade it. I quickly stabbed my enemy in the chest. "I'll leave for now..." My foe coughed. "My name's Kraft, and the next time we meet, you'll have much more than a hole in your body." my foe, Kraft, then trancefered out. I staggered out side, to tell the soldiers that it was all clear. my vision started to distort, and the agony was overwhelming. I collapsed on the ground, unable to speak, move. I heard Ciel say that I was going into nurel shock. I know what is going on around me. but it all seemed very distant, and cold. I was put on a table, as Caruve rushed in, and started to repair me. I was still in nurel shock, as Caruve quickly preformed scans on me. I still couldn't speak, nor could I move, I can feel death approching, every thing felt so cold, and empty. I've had this feeling before, and I know it all to well... It was death, or shutting down in my case. For the first time in my life, I felt fear, terror, and so many other emotions I've never felt before. So many thoughts are rushing through my mind. I knew all to well what was happening, and there was nothing I could do, but struggle to stay alive. A program in me kicked in, and these three words rushed into my mind: 'DANGER! VIRUS ALERT!' I couldn't warn anyone, all I could do is hope that they find it in time. My hearing mechanisem shut off, so I had to read there lips in order to know what was happening. Caruve told Ciel that I had been infected by a virus, called the 'Ontiten Virus' and that it would kill me in a matter of minets unless they get it out... then, everything when black... I woke up days later, and I was all clear of the virus. I tried to sit up, but my body was still to weak to move. I looked down, and noticed my body, my eyes were a solid gray, and thats when it struck me; I was dead. the reason my systems said I was all clear, was that I was dead. I noticed then that Caruve was still trying to revive me. I looked over at the moniter, and it read that I was dead. I knew all to well that this has happened before, but I just couldn't remember... That's when Caruve had finished repairing me, and started working on reviving me. I was luckly revived, and woke up seconds later. After a few weeks, I had fully recovered, and was helping the other soldiers repair the main base. There was an explosion near my, and I realized, it was at the back up base! "Stay here, hide, just incase thay attack here as well!" I barked, and I made my way to the back up base.  
When I reached the back up base, I saw Kraft holding a soldier up by his neck, pointing his gun in the chest, and before I could stop him, the soldier was dicentigrated by a beam of energy. "So, you survived, eh?" Kraft sneered at me. "you won't survive this time!" After he said that, he ruched at me, charging his gun. I had my hand behind my back, and when he fired, I pulled out my S. Bommerang, and I then threw it into the energy I send back at him, causing my S. Boomerang to spin faster, and the deflected energy spun around it, making it much more powerful. Kraft was hit, and was sent flying backwards, when I pulled out my Z Saber, and I jumped above him, preforming my jumping rolling slash, hitting him over a dozen times. He got up, and hit me in the back with his gun, but I used the force of the blow, and got out of Krafts range, knowing that his gun was a close fire gun. I then ricoshaded off of the wall, and stabbed Kraft through the stomach, and he was forced to trancefer out. I checked for survivors, and there were only seven out of fourty that suvived. When the rimaining survivors and I reached the main base's ruins, Weil's drones were swarming the place, killing soldier after soldier.  
I instantly pulled out my saber, and started killing off drones, and saveing who I could. A drone used a electric dagger to stab me in the chest. I was struggling to breath, but continued to fight. I managed to clear out al lof the drones, but very few survived. I was struggling to stay awake. I Was putting all my wieght on my Z Saber, my legs trembling from my low energy. One of the suriveing soldiers ran over, and helped me, luckily, the first thing they did was repair the maintinance room, and I was put on on of the tables, and was repaired by Caruve. Caruve had finished repairing me, and charged my systems back up, in order to give me more energy. I was then able to get up, and go to check on everyone. Ciel came over to me and asked me to go on this mission, to stop Weil's attacks. "I agreed to go on the mission, and I used my portable tranceserver to go to the quordonats, and made my was to the core of the facilaty... I was running my was through the facilty. It was over a thousand attacking me. none of them were able to hit me. I charged up my gun, and destroyed all of them. I rushed to the core of the facility, and destroyed the power core, thus shutting down all of the drones. I checked it's systems, and it was going to self distruct, and it would be a big enough explosion to destroy the entier building. I was about to trance out, when I was shot in the back. I looked behind me, And Kraft was charging up his gun for another attack. "So, you attack us for a change, hmm?" Kraft said, and he kept charging his gun. "So, you're with Weil..." I said, glareing at him. I charged up my Z Saber and got in his face, and let loose a explosion of energy, and jumped back, befor he could hit me. I then pulled out my shield bommerang as he fired his gun, and it delected back at him, nearly killing him. before he tranced, and lunged at him, and hit him in the head with my recoil rod, and he tranced out. I know that he wouldn't die that easily, the energy core started to glow red, when I realized that I've wasted to much time. I quickly inserted quordonance into my portable tranceserver, and got out right when it exploded. When I reached the set location, I noticed that I had been a little to quick when I typed the info, and had been tranced a few miles away. I then realized that I was in the twillight desert. I noticed a few enemies, which someone had already killed. I heard gun shots near by, and ran in that derection. When I arived, I noticed that the risistance soldeirs had come out looking for me, and they were being attacked by remaining drones, and cleared them off. The soldiers and I returned to the base, and they had there injuries treated. Ciel came over and asked if the mission was a sucsess, and I nodded at her. I walked into the half-way finished base, and started to help again with the repairs. We were three fourths of the way finished, and all of the power systems were operating. a few days later, we were completly finished. I went to the command room, and I was ready to see if there was any other missions for me to do. There was one, and it was to stop Kraft for good. We'd just found out where he was hideing. I tranced down, and noticed Kraft un the upper levels of the structure, and I used my wall kick to get up there. I used my saber to break the window, and Kraft jumped back after stunning me by hitting me in the chest. I quickly recovered, and sliced Kraft repeatedly. Kraft was stuggleing to breath, and collapsed. I finished him off, when I was attacked from behind by a drone, nearly killing me. I used my Z Saber to kill off the drone, and I transefered out. When I reached the base, I'd collapsed, and the soldier that had been on watch duty ran over, and got me to the med lab as quick as he could. I was bleeding constantly. by the time the soldier got me to the med lab, I was half out of blood. I was fighting death, and wouldn't give up any time soon. I passed out, only to awake in an empty void of darkness, bodies all around me. I noticed that there were some risistance soldeirs among them. some had been my close friends, while others I didn't even know, or they were to damaged to identify. and then, I noticed X's cyber elf body. I ran over to him intantly, and noticed that his cyber-elf glow had diminished, and he was just a reploid like me. I knew that it was hopless to save him, and got up, half emotion less, half crying, knowing that any chance of my closest friend and the only link to my past was gone forever. I could care less about my past, though, I just wanted him to be alive. I started to wake up, when I noticed that I was still bleeding, and I was in extream pain. I felt my systems starting to over heat. It felt like I was on fire, and my body started to go into shock. Caruve was typing into the holo computer, trying to cool down my systems. I was struggling to breath, and my systems were shutting down. that's when my body stopped going through shock, and my systems cooled down, but I was still bleeding, and only had one fourth of my blood left, Caruve sealed up the wound, and started to pump more blood into me. I felt sharp pain still, in the sealed wound. It was still bleeding slightly, but not like it had been. when I was fully recovered, I left, to check and see if Ciel knew if Kraft was gone for good. Whe nI asked her, she told me that Kraft was gone, but Weil was still an threat. she started to brief me on a mission to finish him once and for all. I agreed to go on the mission, and tranced out to Weil's base. when I got there, it was empty, no enemies in sight. I quickly ran to the core of the base, and I found Weil de-briefing all the drones, to send them to attack the risistance. I quickly destroyed all of the drones, and I then attacked Weil, when he changed into his mechanoliod form. Weil sent a beam of raw energy at me, I evaded it, but it his my leg, causing the leg to short cirrcut. luckily, I had used my recoil rod, to propel myself to where I could charge up my gun, and shoot him down. When his first mech form was defeated, he was able to morph again, and I was unable to move. I was putting my body wieght on my Z saber, and was haveing difficulty standing erect. Weil used that beam again, and I was sent flying backwards, all my cirrcutry was fried. Sparks were coming from my body, and I struggled to get up. when Weil was right over top of me, I used the last bit of my energy to shoot him in the head. when the explosion acurred, I was tranced out, but it was to little to late. I had malfuntioned, and they had to work quickly if they wanted to save me. I could feel my cirrcutry melting, and my energy core was emiting sparks. I felt my body dying, and I was fully aware. I was fighting death, and I knew I was loseing. this time, I knew, that if the damage was inrepairable, I would die for good. I still fought it, and I struggled to stay alert. I felt my body functions coming to a hault, when I stopped breathing, and I knew, I had lost the fight against death. I was in an empty void, every thing sorunding me was black, I looked around, only able to move my eyes. I started trying to get up, but my body felt like it was solid rock. I could only guess on what would happen next. I noticed a dark figure, with syths atached to it's arms, it's form mached Deathtanz Mantisk's, as it put it's syth at my chest. "Ah, Zero! Chika chika! You're finally dead, a meer gost, such as my slef! Chika chika! but, the bad part about this is, you can still feel pain, but can never die. Time for your eternal suffering! Chika!" Deathtanz said, as he sliced my chest. I screamed in pain, as he continued to attack my unmoveable body. I sturggled to move, to get away, but I couldnt even move my finger, let alone my legs. Deathtanz impaled my chest, only for it to come back together, in it's mist-like form. I screamed, and I kept trying to move, I felt as if my body were on fire, like I was in the scrap heap while it was being melted down. I hoped that Caruve would find a way to repair me, and save me form this torture. I was still screaming in pain, when my wisp like body started to fade, and I hoped it was Caruve reviving me. I fell into a coma state, and woke up days later, in a white void, unlike the one I had been in before... I started to get up, and noticed that all my pain and wounds were gone. I wandered around the empty void. I noticed a flame going strate for me, and I reached for my weapons, but they weren't there. I started to run, and trying to evade it, when I dashed to the right, it just followed me, clearly there was a seeking device in the center. I looked back, and noticed a gleam in the center, the fire causing causing the gleam on the device. it started to speed up, and I was hit in the back, I looked to my side, and noticed the control device, and I quickly grabbed it, and crushed it. the Fire then went out, clearly the device was generating it. I fell forward, gasping for air. I staggered to my feet, and started to walk. I continued to wander, and I noticed a animal of some sort, around fifty feet tall, and it was engulfed in flames, with the same kind of devises that generated the fire floating around it. I atomaticly reached for my weapon compartment on my leg, but like before, it was empty. I started to run strate at the creature, and I dashed underneath it, and it's own weapons hit it. when I got away from it, i turned around, and it was still unharmed, but it's weapons were gone. it suddenly jumped at me, and pinned me to the ground, and I was engulfed in flames, screaming from the pain, and struggling to get away. I kicked at it, the only thing I could do. it's just ignored my struggles, and dug it's claws deeper into my body. I've never felt thsi pain before, and I continued to scream and stuggle. I couldn't struggle any more, and I was unable to scream any longer... and I felt pain unlike anything before. and, I knew, I was in the reploid's version of the netha world... The creature continued to rip into my body, as it ingulfed me in flames. I screamed, and I grabbed the beasts' sword like claws, trying to force it out. I felt as if all heck had broken loose. the creature ripped it's claws out of me, and left me to burn. The fire died out hours later, and I was resting, regainign my energy, in order to get away before it came back. Hours later, I was able to walk, but had to stop every so often, and let the pain fade, becasue every time I took a step, the pain was almost overwhelming. after a few hours, I was 900 metters or so away from where I was attacked. I noticed a red glow, where I had been, during the attack, and I instantly got up, and ran in a diffrent derection of the glow, knowing it was the creature again. I kept running, even though I was in pain, it was no where near the pain I had felt, when the beast attacked me. I stopped to rest, my legs were like led, and wouldn't move at all. I looked behind me, and the red glow was getting weaker. I looked back in front of me only to get a painful blast of enegy in the face. I looked at my attacker, and noticed it was a reploid, in a black hooded cloak, it's eyes glowing, and it was wielding a enegy sythe. I then vanished, and I herd him apper behind me, and it put it's glowing sythe at my neck. The cloaked reploid had it's sythe at my neck, getting ready to quickly bring it back, and then forcefully bring it strate through my neck, but, I knew in my whisp like state, I would only feel pain, and wouldn't die. I kept my eye's on his blade, and when he brought it back, I ducked down, and then rolled away. The sythe wielding reaper like figure charged at me, and I ducked down again, only ofr it to bring it's sythe down, and stab me in the stomach, and launching me into the air. It vanished, and reappered, and stabbed me in the back. I could feel the plasma blade entering my body, and ripping out of it. I fell to the ground, gasping for air. I noticed it was comeing back, and I started to breathe lightly, so it'd look like I wasn't alive. Instead of leaveing me, it grabbed me by the head, and picked me up, and threw me down onto the ground hard. I then left, leaveing me for dead, and i was wishing I was dead, and not suffering. I regained my senses, and staggered to my feet. I left the area as quickly as I could, and there was nothing in sight. I heard something, and snapped my head around facing the source of the sound. It was all of Weil's underlings, including Deathtanz Mantisc. I instantly reached for my weapon container, but it was empty. I looked back up, and they charged at me. I was jumped from all sides. I kicked Deathtanz's scythe into him, and then got behind Deathtanz and used him as a shield against Tristiana's barrage of attacks. When Deathtanz exploded, all that was left was his scythe's. I picked them up, seeing as how they are the only weaponry I could use. Tristiana lunged at me, and I jumped up, and stabbed down with both scythes. He was still alive, and I did a spinning slash, and he exploded, and Inribita jumped at me. I blocked with the scythes, and then sliced him in half. I destroyed Kybit and her nine remote fire balls were all that was left. I reached for them, and they activated, and started to circle around me. Cactank tried to attack me, but I sent the flames at him, and he exploded. Soon, they were all defeated, and I was armed. I quickly left there, knowing that anything else that was here may have heard me, and were heading to the scene. Just as I thought, I was being hunted down by more foes. I noticed the creature from before, only ten of them. I had two choises. I could run, or I could fight. I chose to fight. One of the creatures jumped at me, but I just did a jump, and stabbed down on the head, and kicked off, and then jumped at another, killing it, and one that had tried to attack from behind. More just kept coming, so I slid under one, while slicing at it, and then made a break for it. They all chased after me, but I used the remotes I hate taken from Foxtar's remains to lead them astray. They soon stopped, and I called back the remotes. I was exhausted, and had the remotes around my body, so I could repel any assault, and rest. I continued to walk, only to come across the reaper like figure, and it jumped at me. I pulled out the scythes, and used the remotes to fight the Figure vanished, and was behind me, and stabbed me...


End file.
